


Xheartsandwristsx: What r u doing r8t now?

by Emmuzka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Patrick doesn't remember ever talking with xheartsandwristsx about his camera situation, or his computer specs. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Xheartsandwristsx: What r u doing r8t now?

Patrick grabs a handful of crackers and continues to upstairs. He throws his backpack to his unmade bed and fires up his laptop. Patrick hums as he waits for Garage Band to load. He has to write this melody down now or it might be lost.

His Messenger pings. Maybe he should change the settings again, make it not open automatically, but now it is open and xheartsandwristsx is already hollering him. He writes hastily the melody down. The messenger icon continues to bounce and the number telling the amount of unanswered messages grows steadily.

 

He really doesn't have time for this, because he has a date tonight (an actual date!) and a thousand things to do before that. Or really, there is only showering and dressing up and freaking the fuck out. Maybe this would be a good distraction. Patrick makes sure that he saved his draft and opens the Messenger window.

**xheartsandwristsx**: hey!  
**xheartsandwristsx**: did you get the hat i sentyou?  
**xheartsandwristsx**: did you like tit  
**xheartsandwristsx**: *it  
**xheartsandwristsx**: cool, huh?   
**xheartsandwristsx**: i totally found new bowie merch in this japanese site, but i cantread it! googletarnslatin to work :)  
**xheartsandwristsx**: or babelfish if yuo are old skool  
**xheartsandwristsx**: dude?  
**blestenation**: Okay, hi!  
**blestenation**: Sorry for not answering first, I had to write down something on Carageband.   
**xheartsandwristsx**: thats cool. send me a sample?  
**blestenation**: Nah. Not ready.  
**xheartsandwristsx**: send anyway!  
**blestenation**: *Really* not ready.  
**xheartsandwristsx**: so did you get the hat  
**blestenation**: Yes, thank you. It's cool as shit. But I didn't mean that you would buy it to me when i showed you the link, dude.  
**xheartsandwristsx**: my pleasure! Senf me a pic  
**blestenation**: And it was expensive! I can't link you anything anymore if you continue buying them to me ;)  
**blestenation**: you already know whatit looks like.  
**xheartsandwristsx**: it was my pleasure! and i have money dont worry about it   
**xheartsandwristsx**: i mean send me a pic of you wearing it

Yeah, no. That's way too 12-year old.

**blestenation**: Camera is broken sry!  
**xheartsandwristsx**: you have the web cam thogh  
**blestenation**: No, I don't.   
**xheartsandwristsx**: Yes you do you just dont want to show me :(

Patrick doesn't remember ever talking with xheartsandwristsx about his camera situation, or his computer specs.

**blestenation**: No, but htnaks for the hat, anyway. But where did you get my address?   
**xheartsandwristsx**: you gave it to me.  
**blestenation**: No I didn't.  
**xheartsandwristsx**: wait  
**xheartsandwristsx**: i remembered wrong  
**xheartsandwristsx**: paceyourself gave it to me it was when i asked when your birthday was it was for that i could surprise you with tsomething  
**blestenation**: You know paceyourself?  
**xheartsandwristsx**: we are roommates, actually

...What? That doesn't sound right. He might be MySpace generation, but he isn't stupid.

**blestenation**: Paceyourself lives in New York.  
**xheartsandwristsx**: so do i  
**blestenation**: Nooo, you live in Chigago  
**xheartsandwristsx**: I lived in chigago now i live in NY. sorry i didnt tell you must have slipped fro mmy mind  
**blestenation**: Okay then.   
**xheartsandwristsx**: pic?  
**blestenation**: No. Btw, I must go now. Things to do.  
**xheartsandwristsx**: sorry about the pic, i wont ask it anymore. but i betit wouldhave been epic ;)  
**blestenation**: Bye now  
**xheartsandwristsx**: hey i musttell you aboutthis gig i saw yesterday  
**blestenation**: I have to go  
**xheartsandwristsx**: okay later tonight bye

Patrick shuts the Messenger and frowns. Xheartsandwristsx he actually met on lj, not on music board. What about Paceyourself? He needs to check this.

Paceyourself he can't find on lj, that becomes clear soon, but xheartsandwristsx is one of the regulars in his friends list. Patrick remembers xheartsandwristsx joining the Bowie community the same day as he did. Actually, now that he checks it out, xheartsandwristsx was created the same day too.

Patrick opens new tabs and compares xheartsandwristsx's friends list to the Bowie community. It looks like Hearts had friended pretty much all people in the com, plus some others that feel oddly familiar. A friend innocento_o is Patrick's friend too, he met him in a totally different community. Patrick checks innocento_o and he, too, created an account and joined the com the same day Patrick did. _What the fuck?_ He clicks and clicks and at some point, he starts to make notes because this shit is like a net. Here is the user who trolled Patrick's friend after he told that he had been in a car accident. There is the user that Patrick defriended after he got weird towards Patrick's real life lj friend Joe, he hasn't updated once after that.

_Shit._ Patrick checks his friends list again. How many of them he actually knows? How many he actually found himself and how many he just friended back? Patrick knows how to track IP addresses in theory only, but it looks like now would be a good time to learn. But not now, because _wow_ that took long.

He doesn't even have the time to change, he must leave now if he doesn't want to be late. But that's okay, Patrick is sure that Pete won't mind. They've never met but Patrick feels like they would have known each other for ages. Pete likes the same music as he does, the same clothes and bands and venues and hates the same school subjects as he. It's like Pete could read his thoughts. Patrick fishes his wallet from his backpack and rushes to the door. They will be a perfect match. He just knows it.


End file.
